


All these lights, they can't blind me

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But also, Fluff, M/M, Sad, they miss each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: #15 - things you said with too many miles between us</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these lights, they can't blind me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. Post this prompt was from: http://fannyann.tumblr.com/post/125559626827

Zayn’s hands are already shaking as he types in the number. He’s not sure why to be quite honest. They’ve kissed and made up and all that good stuff. Still, Louis always has a way of making Zayn’s heart beat faster.

When his sweet voice answers “hello?” Zayn just starts smiling suddenly.

“Hi Louis,” Zayn replies, sitting down on his bed. “Heard you guys’ song, Drag Me Down. It sounds sick.”

“Oh yeah?” Louis chuckles. “Glad you think so. Would’ve been better if you were on it though. None of us can do runs like you can.” 

“Aw, come on, that’s not true,” Zayn responds. “You all sounded fantastic. I can’t wait to hear the new album.”

“Yeah...” Louis says distantly. “No, I mean, definitely. Yours too. I saw you got signed to RCA Records. That’s so cool. You’re like on the same record label as Chris Brown and Justin Timberlake now. Liam kinda had a fanboy moment when he realized that.”

The two of them giggle. “Yeah, I’ll have to send you all a few autographs or something - after I get some for myself of course.”

“Of course,” Louis agrees. “So when are you gonna put out the R&B album of the century so I can fawn over your vocal ability even more than I already do?”

Zayn cracks up at that. He loves how supportive Louis has been, even though he knows it wasn’t easy at first. “I don’t know to be honest. I think ‘m just gonna take my time to make sure it’s perfect, yeah?”

“Zayn, everything you do is perfect.”

“What’s got you in such a sappy mood?” Zayn teases, raising an eyebrow.

“What can I say? You bring out the best in me.” He’s laughing now, but it soon diverges into sniffles. “I miss you, Zayn.”

Zayn frowns. He knew that was probably what was coming. He tries to hold back his own sniffles, but it doesn’t work very well. “I miss you too, Lou. As soon as you have another break we need to hang out yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis immediately confirms. “Are you... are you coming to any of our shows?”

Zayn’s mouth turns into just a straight line. “I’m not sure yet. I’ll try but-”

“I know, I know,” Louis interrupts. “You have your own job to deal with. But you’ll continue calling me yeah?”

Zayn can’t believe that’s even a question. “Of course I will. I love you, Louis.”

“I love you too, Zayn.” The two boys make kissy noises at each other; an action they originally started to be funny/ironic but that quickly turned into their  _thing_  when they started dating.

They talk for a little bit longer and then hang up. Zayn misses Louis so much and can’t wait to see him again.


End file.
